I Dare You
by writer.in.wonderland23
Summary: So basically Stiles had to kiss Derek now. He just had to open his big, fat mouth and ask for a dare. Of all the things he expected, Derek buying him flowers was not one.


**A/N:** **Just a warning, this story is super embarssing so I am sorry if I cause any death by second hand embarassment but I just had to try my hand at a 'dare kiss' sterek fic. So I hope you all really like it! None of the chracters are mine and everything belongs to their rightful owners. **

Stiles jumps from his Jeep and onto the forest floor outside the newly rebuilt Hale house. He trots up the front steps and down the hall into the living room, plopping down onto the sofa next to an unsuspecting Peter. Stiles quickly scoots down to the farthest edge away from him.

Not even looking up from his newspaper Peter says, "Stiles, you wound me with your obvious distaste for my company." He sips on his tea.

"And you wound me with your obvious distaste for human life," Stiles fires back.

Peter's eyes flash blue and his teeth elongate to fangs. He bares them at Stiles and then smirks. "That time in my life is over Stiles. I am a changed man."

While Stiles glares at Peter, the rest of the pack arrives at the house in a romping, laughing rumble. Stiles then gets distracted and starts up a conversation with Allison.

As per usual, Stiles eventually get bored.

"Guys," he sing songs.

Everyone has learned early on to just let Stiles say what he has to say and then move on. So they all turn and gesture to him to let him speak.

"Who wants to make a bet?"

Stiles was an infamous card shark due to his intelligence so everyone was hesitant.

Stiles just shook his head.

"No, no. I meant, like, dare me to do something, and then if I do the dare you have to, like, do something for me."

Everyone looks contemplative for a second.

Without even looking up from her phone Lydia calls out into the room quietly, "I dare you to kiss Derek."

But, see, to Lydia this was no simple dare. She may cover her extreme intelligence by sleeping around and just being plain lazy, but she was smarter than everyone gave her credit for. She had noticed the crackling tension around Derek and Stiles. The tension had caused Lydia to really study them and it wasn't long before she figured it out.

They were attracted to each other.

Now it was time to make them see it.

Stiles mouth opens and closes a few times, like a fish out of water. Then noise finally escapes his lips.

"W-w-what?"

"You heard me," Lydia deadpans.

Stiles silently shifts from foot to foot.

Then Jackson pipes in.

"What's wrong Stilinski? Too chicken to do a dare a girl gave to you?" he sneers.

The fire lights up in Stiles's eyes and he snarls. "Fine." He bares his teeth. "I'll do the stupid girly ass dare." He frowns while the rest of the pack laughs at his expense.

The rest of the pack wanders into the kitchen, looking for food, still chatting about the dare Stiles will have to complete. It's then that Lydia pulls the thermodynamics textbook out of her purse and sits down on the leather recliner next to the couch Peter is lounging on.

"You just set that boy up didn't you?" Peter cracks a smile.

"Yep, and he will be thanking me later," she says without even looking up from her textbook.

Peter looks down the path the young wolves had taken to the kitchen. "Imagine the shock that boy is in for," he muses out loud going back to his newspaper.

"Hmmm," Lydia hums in agreement, both of them delving back into their selected reading.

_In the kitchen..._

Scott's chugging a liter of soda going for the pack record of three, Issac ordering pizza, Erica and Boyd playing tonsil hockey on the breakfast bar stools, Allison, Danny, and Jackson being rowdy and cheering on Scott.

But Stiles, Stiles was in the corner silently have a psychotic breakdown over the dare he was gonna have to do. Then he remembered.

"Wait a second," he calls out.

Scott quits chugging and Erica stops kissing Boyd momentarily.

"What's my prize if I complete this dare?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know." Isaac is the only one who replies. He just calls out to Lydia.

"Lydia, what's Stiles's prize if he doesn't chicken out and does kiss Derek?"

She responds back almost immediately.

"He doesn't have to pay for pizza this month," she calls back.

Stiles fist pumps and does a victory dance. His dad had cut his allowance recently so he really was out of pizza money.

"But," she continues, "if he doesn't do it the pack is able to retaliate in any way it so chooses."

She sounds bored and not like she is signing away Stiles's life. If the pack decides to take this, it would be retaliation on school grounds. His life would basically be over.

Jackson cracks a truly malicious grin, Scott seconding the motion, Danny looking the tiniest bit evil, Boyd and Erica looking sadistic, and last of all Allison, looking like she was doing her best impression of the devil. And he was pretty sure he just heard Peter snicker down the hall. So yeah Stiles really had to kiss Derek now.

"Bet you wish you had just kept your mouth shut, huh Stilinski?" Jackson chuckles, taking a deep swig of the Fanta soda bottle he's holding.

Stiles just snarls at the wolf, doing his best impression of 'full moon Scott'.

Jackson is up in his personal space very suddenly, eyes flashing blue and teeth elongating. He pulls back his lips, baring very sharp and dangerous teeth.

"Nice try human, but until you are a wolf, that impression will do nothing but make me laugh."

Stiles gives a defeated sigh and Jackson's human face comes back.

"And Stiles, I would make this kiss happen by tonight or your 'retaliation' may start tomorrow."

Stiles was just shit out of luck today.

And then his day just gets worse. The man that this whole debacle is over, then pulls into the driveway, his Camaro purring like a lion as he parks it.

Finally the man strides into the house, his jeans and leather jacket clinging to his frame, making him look extra bad boy and delicious.

Derek has the same stony face as always, seeming like he had just gotten bad news, which Stiles assumes that is what the past 6 years of his life has been, just one heaping pile of bad news. He carries in a mountain of pizza boxes, his agility and grace making the load of 13 pizza boxes look as easy as carrying 1.

He puts them all down one the island of the kitchen and the pack immediately forms a line at the kitchen island according to dominance. Derek starts to serve the pack, putting each of the pieces of pizza on a plate, handing them to the pack as they file down the line.

As Stiles gets closer to the front, his breathing becomes more erratic.

"Here is your meat lover's supreme with green bell peppers, Stiles." Derek gruffs out.

"Thanks man," Stiles croaks out, before fisting his hand in Derek's shirt and planting a hard kiss on his lips.

It is the farthest thing from perfect that Stiles can imagine, and yes he has imagined them kissing. Being around a person with the body of a Greek god all day really could induce some fantasies, no matter how straight you think you are.

Of all the scenarios Stiles has imagined of Derek disemboweling him for overstepping, and banishing him from the pack and refusing to allow anyone of his pack to associate with him, it never occurs to him that Derek would just put his hands on his shoulders and push him back gently.

"Go eat your pizza," he says softly.

Lydia watches from the family room as Stiles walks away mortified and Derek goes back to rearranging the pizza boxes, getting ready to serve the next pack member.

She furrows her eyebrows in concentration and scowls.

Her calculations are NEVER wrong.

She would have to go back to the drawing board for this one.

In the days to come Lydia Martin would learn that sometimes what is meant to happen didn't need any help from her.

**A/N:**** Please leave thoughts, comments or reviews! I am craving some feedback! I hope you all enjoyed it and the second chapter will be up soon! **

**-Megan **


End file.
